


The Age of Rebellion 叛逆时代

by fairytale



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Violence, Highschool AU, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Punk! Loki, Schizophrenia
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 11:16:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18570334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytale/pseuds/fairytale
Summary: 这个小镇一直是十七岁的Loki想要逃离却无法逃离的地方，但是Tony的到来让他想要留下。





	The Age of Rebellion 叛逆时代

 

 

 

第一次见到那孩子的时候，Loki正像个疯子一样翻箱倒柜地寻找不知遗失在何处或是很可能被谁偷走的开瓶器。蓬得满脸都是的黑色长发——他和Thor朋友之间的熟悉度和“某些往事”让Loki完全失去了在他们所在的地方盛装出席的欲望，更何况这是他家——和长期熬夜造成的黑眼圈让他看起来要么像是刚从精神病院出逃的患者，要么像是在滚烫的沙漠里寻找水源的饥渴旅人，至少他对啤酒的渴望倒是很符合这描述。

 

他因为此起彼伏的欢呼和问好聚集起来的声浪而注意到了客厅的变化。

 

一个孩子。一个因为身上过大的卫衣和皱巴巴的牛仔裤而显得大概比实际年龄更小的孩子站在Thor的朋友中间，矮小的身躯很轻易地被Thor过度热情的拥抱而被举起，套着干净帆布鞋的双脚在空中晃荡。

 

Loki挑起一边眉毛。尽管他们的聚会算不上18+，毕竟在座的唯一法律认可成年人是鬼晓得留级多少次的Volstagg，总能在某一学年找到他无法及格的学科，和他的运动天分成反比的空空如也的大脑甚至让校长本人都在想起他的成绩时唉声叹气，但就算他再没底线也知道不太适合让低年级的学生参加。

 

所以等到Thor似乎终于意识到Loki的困境，拿着开瓶器——他就知道是被Thor拿走了——来到他身边时，他一边默默感激开瓶时清脆的气音，一边状似不经意地问道，“你不觉得这个派对有点少儿不宜吗？”

 

Thor皱着眉头，大概花了三秒钟才意识到Loki在暗指什么，随后他大笑着拍了拍Loki的肩，“没想到我也有从你嘴里听到这么老古板的话的一天。”他戏谑地挤了挤眼睛，这让Loki暗自翻了个白眼，“别担心，你口中的“少儿”已经十三岁了，别忘了我们那时候已经尝过人生中第一瓶啤酒。再说，有Nat和Sif看着呢。”

 

Loki看向Thor口中人名指代的那两个女人，Natasha一个人占用了客厅唯一的单人沙发，宠爱地看着夹杂在吵闹的Fandral和Clint中间看起来完全不受影响的那孩子，而拿着一杯玫瑰香槟的Sif则敏感地在Loki投去视线时转头，冰冷地瞪了他一眼。

 

看来“某些往事”的效力还在。

 

“Sif先不管，Nat今晚可是喝了少说三瓶啤酒，派对甚至还没完全开始呢，你确定让她们扮演保姆是正确的选择？”Loki质疑。

 

“话是这么说，但你有见过Nat醉过吗？”Thor耸耸肩。

 

“也许她只是更擅长掩饰自己喝醉的样子。”Thor对他这苍白的辩驳一笑而过。毕竟事实摆在那，Natasha曾经喝挂他们每一个人后依旧屹立不倒。虽然所有人都烂醉如泥到证词不一，但是她在所有人第二天活像僵尸出行时仍然美艳不可方物的姿态的确深入人心。该死的俄罗斯人种族天赋。

 

“所以，那个孩子到底是谁？”问题终于步入正轨。

 

“哦我忘记了，你这学期到现在为止一次AP课都没去过，当然没见过我们这位天才转校生。”说到Loki没去上课时，Thor向他投来不认同的眼神，“他叫Tony，这学期刚转来就破格进入我们所有高年级的课，据说他物理拿了全满分，你敢信吗？”Thor惊叹地摇了摇头，随后指向性地盯着Loki，“快来上课吧，否则你全优的记录就要被夺走了。”

 

说得好像他在乎似的，Loki嘲讽地哼了一声。来自Thor的情报在他脑海里还没转满一圈，他就发现了不对劲，有什么重要的信息被忽略了。

 

“姓呢？”Loki问。

 

“什么？”

 

“你说他叫Tony，那他姓什么？”Loki按捺下对他经常过于粗心的哥哥的不耐烦。

 

“哦。”Thor脸上空白了一秒，接着他转头朝那个叫Tony的孩子喊道，“嘿，Tony，你姓什么？”

 

Tony应声转头，这时Loki才看清楚他的脸，蓬松的棕色头发模糊了脸的轮廓，睫毛浓密得如同两排小扇子，扇子底下是一双过分明亮的大眼睛，还带着婴儿肥的圆润的脸，小巧的鼻子下是仿佛时刻都有话要说的微微嘟起来的嘴。

 

不是随便什么街上一眼过去就被忘在脑后的普通孩子，精致又浓烈的眉眼，漂亮得不像话。

 

Loki忍不住喝了口啤酒，冰凉的液体顺着食道滑下，却仍然抑制不住突如其来的那股灼热。

 

Tony停顿了一下，在客厅灯光下仿佛浅了几个色度的棕黑瞳仁一瞬不瞬地看向他们，但Loki不知怎的，就是知道他在看他。随后他口齿清晰地回答，“Moretti。”

 

骗子。

 

Loki微不可闻地嗤笑，对于一个应该是本能反应的回答来说，那孩子犹豫的时间未免太长。

 

如果放在别的时候，Loki也许会对一个仅仅十三岁就能面色不变地撒谎的孩子产生点什么探究为主的兴趣，可惜就算是对于他来说，一个会隐瞒自己真实姓名的孩子也太过了，这通常意味着复杂、黑暗和不可为人所知的秘密，而他自己已经算是这三点的巅峰了。

 

Thor还想说什么，但Loki坚决走向阳台的步伐没给他任何机会，最后也只能和他们每一次对话一样一个人尴尬退场。

 

将阳台门关上，稍微隔绝了屋内吵闹的人声音乐声，Loki坐在藤椅上，点燃了一根万宝路，浓烈的尼古丁在肺叶间旋转，最后随着鼻息被吐出。

 

一道阳台门，室内与室外，完全是两个世界。

 

Loki想，不合群这件事，虽然已经习惯成自然，但是会让他在自己家过得像是局外人，倒是每一次都让他无法习惯。他理解Thor的好意，除去方便等等实用原因以外，他知道Thor是想让他更亲近他的好友。然而Thor永远不会理解，“Thor”这个存在本身就是他这么多年以来孤独感与劣等感的主要来源之一。不过他也不能否认某些敌意，特别是来自Sif和Clint，的确他是罪魁祸首。

 

身后传来阳台门被拉开的声音，看来独享的静谧到此为止。Loki轻叹。

 

但是出乎他意料，不是任何一个喜欢把所有人聚在一起的金发碧眼肌肉男（当然就这个描述来看，Clint是完全没可能主动出现在他周围）。棕发棕眼的孩子自顾自地坐在Loki对面的椅子上，娇小的身躯一下子陷进了靠垫之中，自然地仿佛他一直就在那里。

 

Loki没有转头，而是用余光观察着。Tony一只脚踩另一只，两只手放在卫衣的口袋里，灰色的布料起起伏伏，他低垂着头，不像是对Loki有兴趣的样子，但更不像是出来看夜景的。Loki不知该如何解读现状，所以索性自顾自喝酒抽烟，就当Tony不存在。

 

“好喝吗？”就当Loki就快觉得Tony的存在已经融为背景时，Tony开口了，有点吓到他。

 

“什么？”Loki皱眉。

 

“我说，”Tony抬起头，和Loki短暂地对上视线，又迅速移开，就好像Loki让他感到不舒服还是什么的，这让Loki嘴角弯起冰冷嘲弄的笑意。“你的啤酒好喝吗？”

 

“还不赖。”Loki回答。他不知道这个孩子到底什么毛病，一边看他一眼都觉得难受的样子，一边问着一些有的没的的问题。虽然，会回答对方还会感到好奇的自己脑子肯定也坏掉了。“怎么？”

 

“我可以尝尝吗？”坦坦荡荡，就好像Loki手中拿着不是酒而是什么某碳酸饮料公司出的新品。

 

Loki挑起一边眉毛，“你知道你这个年龄喝酒违法吧？”

 

“那又怎样？”Tony满不在乎地耸耸肩。“我五岁时就喝过一整杯苏格兰威士忌。”

 

Loki这回真的惊讶了。这么明显的谎话，这孩子倒是真敢毫无羞耻心地说出来，还一脸理所当然的模样。

 

“说谎。”Loki这么想，也这么说了，语气介于讽刺与打趣之间。。

 

Tony对此只是弯弯唇角，像是已经预料到了他的反应，却毫不在意被戳穿的窘迫。Loki看着棕发男孩的眼睛，突然有种年龄置换的错觉，仿佛他才是他们中更年长的那个，宽容地看着年幼的孩子无理取闹。但就在Loki想好他到底对此什么感觉之前，Tony再度恢复天真无邪的状态，撒娇似的歪着脑袋，讨好地眨了眨眼，“求你了？”

 

Loki嘴角扯了扯，把手中的瓶子递过去，心情不错的他打算顺势迁就一下，就算之后可能（不是可能，是一定）会被Natasha和Sif的双重眼刀千刀万剐。

 

Tony像是怕他反悔一样，迅速拎着瓶颈把啤酒从Loki手中抽出来，咕咚咕咚吞了几口，眼睛像晒到太阳的猫一样愉快地弯成两道弧，兴高采烈的模样看起来比之前他表现出来的所有更真实。Loki饶有兴趣地看着他，就像看着一个谜。

 

“谢谢你。”Tony将酒瓶还给Loki，指尖不舍得地在瓶身上打了个转。

 

“怎么样？”Loki问。

 

Tony砸了咂嘴，仿佛还在回味啤酒的滋味。“很清爽，但是太淡了。”

 

Loki对此扬了扬眉，拿起酒瓶喝了一口，清冽的苦味中混杂着若有似无的甜。Tony正看着他，然后Loki突然想起对方红润的嘴唇包裹着瓶口的样子。Loki突然喝不下了，放下酒瓶，重新点了根烟。

 

“在一个全民基督徒的小城市，你的项链是不是有点太刺激了？”Tony突然问。

 

Loki顺着视线看向自己倒十字架的项链，才发现因为坐姿的变化，项链逃离过大的领口吊在半空。Loki没动，手肘仍然支撑在自己的膝盖上，以前倾的方式坐着，但他猛地意识到在阳台狭小的空间内，他和Tony有多近。他没有收起项链，任它垂挂着，在一个坦荡的骗子面前，他也没什么好遮遮掩掩的。

 

“关你什么事？”Loki并没有呵斥他的打算，但这句话从他嘴里吐出的时候比他想象得更刺耳。

 

Tony耸耸肩，“只是好奇。”

 

Loki闻言只是轻哼一声。他的视线忍不住从对方那双直接、坦然的双眼移向他的脚。一双白色的绑带帆布鞋，干净得连一丝灰痕都没有。

 

被人宠爱着长大的孩子。

 

Loki狠吸了一口烟。

 

“说说看嘛，是哪条教规冒犯了你？”少年的撒娇又出现了，但并非是自然的可爱，而是粉饰过的精致。他似乎很善于这个，有那么一瞬间Loki的确被他的眼神、语气和仿若不经意的动作所迷惑，差点将秘密和盘托出。但是总归假的就是假的，永远不可能变成真的。

 

“你能不能停下那个。”Loki最终开口，答非所问。

 

“什么？”Tony怔然，懵懵的样子让Loki差点笑出声。

 

“你的英腔太刻意了。”Loki解释。

 

“这样吗？”Tony说，“看来我还修炼不到家。”美国的口音，和意大利相去甚远。

 

“所以，你到底姓什么？”Loki发问。

 

Tony挑起了眉。

 

“Moretti是意大利的姓，你没有意大利口音。”Loki不耐烦地说，如同这是再好懂不过的事，“别在我面前撒谎。”

 

“那要交换吗？”Tony今晚第三次让Loki惊讶了，被数次咄咄相逼却不落颓势，反而再度夺回话语主动权。“你的倒十字架和我的姓氏，要交换吗？”

 

有那么一会儿，空气仿佛静止了。Loki和棕发的男孩对望着，谁也不认输。

 

但也许是今晚的酒精确实有点上头，神智处在清醒与晕眩之间，Loki的视线开始摇晃。从那双大得出奇的眼睛，到对方纤长的下眼睫毛，挺翘的鼻子，和被属于他的酒液沾湿过的嘴唇，卫衣领口若隐若现的锁骨，接着是对方绞在一起的小小的手，即使合在一起，也能被他的手完全包住。

 

来自上方些微的响动让Loki回过神，却撞见对方红红的耳朵。

 

这孩子……

 

男孩叹了口气，放弃了与Loki之间的僵持，嘴里吐出异国的语言。

 

“满意了吗？”Tony说，有些赌气的样子。

 

Loki耸耸肩。为难一个比自己小将近五岁的孩子，说实话并不是不像Loki会做的事，但Loki不可否认今晚的确有点鬼使神差。

 

他突然感觉有点累。

 

Loki站起身，却感觉自己的衣角被拉住了。

 

“你要去哪？”泠泠的月光坠在枫叶糖浆里。

 

“你到底想干什么？”Loki不耐烦了，这个孩子实在是莫名其妙。

 

“想和你交个朋友。”

 

Loki嗤笑，又在撒谎。

 

“放手。”

 

男孩只是倔强地盯着他。

 

“你们在做什么？”Natasha推开阳台门，探头出来，后面跟着一脸性冷淡的Sif。

 

衣角的拉力消失了。Loki扫了一眼身后，Tony垂着头，双手插在口袋里。

 

没说话，Loki隔开Natasha径直走进屋内。今晚真的莫名其妙，他准备睡觉，却感觉自己又被拽住了，这次的力道就没那么友好了。

 

“干嘛？”Loki瞪了一眼Sif，后者也露出恶狠狠的眼神。

 

“你又在打什么坏主意？”

 

Loki从她手中把自己的印着性手枪的背心拯救出来。该死的女人真是暴殄天物。

 

他咧开嘴，露出牙齿。“这么关心我，别是暗地里迷恋我吧。”在黑发女人露出吃了屎的表情的同时，他趁这机会离开。

 

走进房间，甩上门，不管响动是否会进洞惊动客厅里醉生梦死的众人。他随手拿起桌上不知放了多久的易拉罐，就着里面苦涩的液体吞了口安眠药，接着躺倒在床上，闭上眼。

 

操蛋的一天。

 

药效发作的瞬间，他脑海里还盘旋着棕色的幻影。

 

TBC


End file.
